The Surface
by SkyreDreemurr
Summary: Note: The story features a ship. And Frisk is a girl. The monsters are finally on the surface and Frisk and all her friends are living a peaceful life. Frisk managed to get Flowey to come up to the surface with Toriel. Toriel and Asgore has mended their relationship and now living as a happy family. Frisk gave Flowey a bit of her soul and he became Asriel. There is a new skeleton.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't catch me!" Asriel ducks under a small tree.

"I think I can." Frisk scans the backyard for Asriel. She quickly spots a white ear near a small tree.

"Found you!" Frisk rushes to Asriel and tugs on his ear.

"Ow! Don't do that!" He rubs his ear.

"Sorry!" Frisk smiles.

"Frisk! Please come over to the kitchen!" A voice comes from inside.

"I need to go inside for a sec." Frisk tells Asriel as she hurries into the kitchen. Burning fills the air. Her face scrunches up. "What's wrong, Mom? She asks as she holds her nose.

"Can you cook an omelette?" Toriel asks.

"Yes." Frisk says.

"Well, I have no idea how do you stop the egg from rising and exploding. I read the cookbook but I keep failing."

"Um... okay." Frisk walks to the counter and starts cracking an egg. "How many, Mom?"

"Uh... four, please." Toriel nervously looks away. She begins flipping through the cookbook. Frisk reaches for the stove. Toriel's hand stops Frisk's.

"Huh?" Frisk looked up at her, confused.

"Child, do not worry about cooking the eggs. I have fire magic." Toriel's hand suddenly had many little flames jumping. "You can go now, my child."

"Uh... okay, Mom." Frisk walks out of the kitchen to meet Asriel. "I'm back, Azzy!"

"Oh! Frisk! I have a surprise!" Asriel turns around and puts his hands behind his back. "You have to close your eyes first."

"Okay!" Frisk closes her eyes. She hears rustling. "Azzy? What's going on?" She feels something slide on her wrist. "Azzy?"

"Done! You can open your eyes now."

Frisk's eyes open in surprise at the small golden flower bracelet that Asriel had made for her. "A bracelet? Azzy" She looks at hm, confused.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for saving me." Asriel smiles and he blushes a little.

"Children! Come! Lunch is ready!" Toriel's voice spreads across the backyard. With her voice, a heavenly aroma wafts to Frisk and Asriel's noses.

"Coming, Mom!" They both yelled in unison. They both bolt to the meal as Asgore walks down.

"My! You two seem hungry." Asgore chuckles at his children as he sits down.

"Yes, what made you so hungry?" Toriel giggles at their eagerness.

"It's that smell. It makes me soo hungry." Asriel says.

"Yeah! What did you cook, Mom?" Frisk almost bounces off her chair.

"Well, it's omelette sandwich with some other little surprises." Toriel said, sitting down herself.

"Huh? Really? Wasn't that Frisk's recipe?" Asriel looks up, in the middle of a bite.

"Huh?! You know that I created that recipe?!" Frisk looks at Asriel in surprise.

"Yeah-Hey! Mom!" Asriel says while biting into the omelette.

"Yes, Asriel?" Toriel looks up from her sandwich.

"Since when did your omelettes get so soft?!" Asriel demands.

"Frisk cooked the omelettes." Toriel looks away nervously.

"Well, Frisk." Asgore starts. "Your cooking skills are very good. Maybe better than Tori."

"Asgore! I heard that!" Toriel scolds him. Asgore apologizes to Toriel as Asriel continues to talk with Frisk.

"Frisk!" Asriel calls.

"Yeah?" Frisk asks.

"I really like your cooking skills!" Asriel says.

"Huh?!" Frisk goes red.

"Yeah!" Asriel smiles.

"Uh...thanks?" Frisk replies.

The family finishes the sandwiches.

"Thank you for the meal, Frisk and Tori." Asgore thanks formally.

"Oh, Gorey. No need to thank us." Toriel smiles at her husband. Frisk blushes a little and looks away.

"Thanks Mom and Frisk. Now I really need to lie down a bit."Asriel begins to get out of his chair.

"Young man! Go back to your chair." Toriel says sternly to Asriel. He zips back to his chair. "We still need to have dessert."

"Dessert?! Alright, I'm staying here." Asriel says, leaning forward. "What are we having?"

"It's a surprise, Asriel." Toriel says, walking to the kitchen. "Come, my child." Frisk follows Toriel.

"Mom?" Frisk asks.

"Yes, my child?" Toriel says.

"Um... Why do you keep on calling me, 'My child'? You can call me Frisk, you know." Frisk looks up at Toriel.

"Well... I-" Toriel begins. A timer sets off. "Oh my! The tarts! The pie!" She flings the oven door open. A sweet aroma fills the room. Frisk sniffs.

"You made butterscotch-cinnamon pie and... chocolate tarts?!" Frisk asks in surprise.

"Yes, my-I mean Frisk." Toriel turns off the oven and puts on a oven mitt. She then grabs the pie and puts it on the cooling rack. "Frisk, can you get the tarts?"

"Okay, Mom." Frisk grabs another oven mitt and pulls out a silver tray. Beautiful tarts sits on the tray. Frisk puts it on the cooling rack.

"Frisk, I'll be in the dining room." Toriel takes off her apron. "Take care of the pastries for me, will you?"

"Yes, I will, Mom." Frisk says.

"Thank you, Frisk." Toriel walks out of the kitchen. Frisk hears a distant voice. "The desserts are almost ready."

"Desserts?" Another voice joins in, most likely Asriel's.

"Ah-I-um-I'll go check on the desserts-I mean dessert." Toriel walks back to the kitchen. "How is the pastries, Frisk?"

"Warm." Frisk says, grabbing a plate.

"Now we just need to put them on plates and bring them to the others." Toriel grabs a extra big plate from the cupboard and moves the butterscotch-cinnamon pie to the plate.

"Right." Frisk arranges the tarts in a neat order. "They're ready to go!"

"I will carry the pie as it is far too heavy for you." Toriel says as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Okay." Frisk says.

"Like I said, Dad, I-Woah!" Asriel's jaw drops.

"My, Tori. You've outdone yourself!" Asgore admires the pastries.

"Oh, Gorey. I-" Toriel starts. Crying fills the room. "Oh, my! Astell!" She runs upstairs. Asgore follows with Frisk and Asriel. They reach a room. Toriel stands inside of the room, cradling a small baby. "Shhh. Mother is here."

"Mur-mur." Astell's eyes begins to close.

"Oh my! She almost said 'Mother'!" Toriel smiles at Astell. "She is probably very hungry. Frisk and Asriel, you children bring Astell down to the living room while I prepare a meal for her."

"What about me, Tori?" Asgore asks.

"Well... you could go get the high chair." Toriel suggests. The family does their assigned jobs. "Astell, I have a bowl of your favourite foods!" Toriel places the bowl on the highchair tray. Astell giggles in delight. "Now, let us eat!"

After meal...

"Children, go in the yard and play. I need to wash the dishes and your father is putting Astell back to her crib." Toriel explains.

"Ok, Mom!" Frisk and Asriel runs out.

"Hey! Let's use the camera!" Asriel runs to the shed to get the camera. "But I'm using first!"

"Fine." Frisk watches Asriel turn the camera on and he starts filming a butterfly.

After 30 minutes...

"Azzy." Frisk pokes Asriel.

"Oww. Frisk, why did you do that?" Asriel turns around.

"Because you've been filming for 30 minutes." Frisk explains. "It's my turn."

"But I'm still filming!" Asriel argues.

"Yeah, but it's my turn now!" Frisk argues back. The two keep arguing.

"Children! You are siblings! Siblings do not argue!" Toriel rushes into the yard.

"Azzy won't let me use the camera." Frisk points at Asriel.

"But it was my turn!" Asriel talks back. They keep arguing.

"My children!" Toriel attempts to resolve the problem.

"I hate you!" Asriel suddenly shoots a fireball at Frisk's direction. It hits her. She drops. Asriel covers his mouth, shocked at what he just done.

"My child! Are you all right?! Asgore! Please! Come!" Toriel checks Frisk. She doesn't respond. "Asriel! What have you done?!" Toriel marches to him.

"I-im so s-sorry." Asriel rubs his eyes.

"What is going on-Frisk!" Asgore rushes to her side. "We need to get her to the hospital."

At the hospital...

"Alright, we'll come and get you later. Bye!" Asgore walks out of the room. Asriel sits near Frisk.

"I'm so sorry, Frisk. I wasn't thinking and... I'm the worst friend ever." Asriel looks up at the pristine ceiling."You've done so many things for me. You went through hell to save me and you even gave me part of your soul. And how did I repay you? I hurt you, Frisk." Arsriel stands up. "Frisk, why did you give me part of your soul?" He questions her. "I was Flowey. I was the one who tried to take your soul." He faces her. "Why?! Why did you save me?! Answer me, Frisk!" She says nothing. Asriel stands. "Sorry, Frisk. I'll just let you rest." He walks away. He looks back. "See you." He closes the room's door.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later...

"Asriel Dreemurr!" Frisk shakes Asriel. "Wake up!"

"Eh?" He opens one eye. "Oh, mornin' Frisk." He closes it.

"I said WAKE UP!" Frisk pulls him out of bed.

"Whoa!" Asriel yells.

"NOW HURRY UP AND DRESS!" Frisk leaves him on the floor and slams the door. He pulls himself up.

"Geeze." He rubs the back of his neck. "Well, better get dressed for school." He grabs his clothes.

A few minutes later...

Asriel walks into the kitchen. "You know you didn't have to do that, right?" He sits down.

"Yep!" Frisk replies, eating buttered toast. "Mum made me."

"What." Asriel glares at Toriel.

"Well, my child, I did ask Frisk to wake you up." She hands him a plate of toast. "But I do not know why in that manner."

"It's because we have a big test today!" She finishes her toast. "I need to get there early."

"Oh, okay." Asriel butters and starts to eat his toast. "Where's Kris, by the way?"

"Packing." Toriel sits down. "He said he will join us later."

"Oh." Asriel finishes his toast. Astell walks up to him.

"Asriel!" She urgently tugs on his shirt.

"Huh?" Asriel looks at his side. He sees Astell. "Oh. Hey, little sis."

"Look!" Astell shoves a colored picture with a gold star in his face. "The teacher gave me a gold star!" She smiles.

"Oh, really?" Asriel smiles. "And what did Mom say?"

"Mommy said she'll put on the fridge!" Astell beams with happiness.

"Well, I say go show it to Frisk." Asriel ruffles her fur. "She'll like it more than me." Astell runs to Frisk. He sees her smile and put up a thumbs up. Astell's eyes grow wide with pleasure. She runs and gives the picture to Toriel. She takes it and puts it on the table. Astell runs off to get her bag.

"Well, I'm off to pack." Asriel walks out of the room. Frisk's smile fades. She sighs.

"What is wrong, my child?" Toriel asks her.

"I'm going..." Frisk looks away.

"Whatever do you mean?" Toriel asks again, worried. "Where are you going?"

"My real parents found me." Frisk sighs again. "They want to take me home." She sniffs. "Away. From you. From Asriel." She looks down. "From all of you."

"My child. It cannot be too bad." Toriel comforts her. "You can visit us anytime." She pats her shoulder. "Just not after curfew, alright?" Frisk rubs her eyes and sniff.

"Yeah. I'll visit." She stands up and smiles. "Well, we better go. I have a big test!" She runs out of the kitchen. Toriel smiles and follows her.

"Kris?" Toriel knocks on his door. "Are you alright?" The door opens. Toriel sees Kris on his bed, sleeping. Asriel sees Kris too and chuckles. He walks in and piggybacks him. Toriel and Frisk laugh. Astell runs to the hall and sees Kris. She shakes her head in disappointment. Frisk goes in and takes his bag. "Well, since we are all ready, let us go to school!" Toriel opens the front door. Outside stands a red car. Toriel unlocks it and goes into the driver's seat. Asriel sits at the back, lying Kris next to him. Frisk sits in the passenger seat. Astell sits in the booster seat. Toriel starts the engine. "So what university are you two aiming for?" Toriel drives through the main street.

"Well, I was thinking...maybe Maple University of Magic and Philosophy." Frisk replies.

"Maple Uni." Asriel said at the same time. Silence. They look at each other. They all laugh (except Astell. She doesn't get it).

"Well, you both are aiming for a very high goal." Toriel passes and waves at waving neighbors. "But I know you are very smart so you probably will." The laughter from before wakes up Kris.

"Eh?" He looks at his surroundings. "When did I get here?"

"Oh, hey little bro." Asriel smiles at him. "Morning."

"Good morning, Kris!" Astell waves at him.

"We're going to school, Kris." Frisk turns around. "You were sleeping so Asriel piggybacked you."

"Where's Mom?" Kris sits up.

"I am here, my child." Toriel turns around a corner.

"Oh." Kris yawns. "Breakfast?" Frisk tosses a cereal bar and a bottle of milk to him. "Thanks." He starts eating the bar.

"Kris!" Toriel sees him in the car mirror. "Please do not get any crumbs in between the seats! I know how much importance breakfast holds, but that is not an excuse to get the car dirty!" She scolds him.

"I'll be careful, Mom." Kris chews the bar. "Last time, I didn't get it dirty."

"Yeah, and I found a crumb last week." Asriel laughs. Frisk giggles. Astell muffles her laugh.

"Now, now, children." Toriel parks. "Here we are." She turns off the engine. She opens the car door and gets out. Frisk and Asriel get out too. Kris takes a little longer. "Oh!" Toriel gasps. "I forgot!"

"Forgot what, Mom?" Frisk looks at her, worried.

"We can visit Chara!" Toriel claps her hands. "Dr. Core said he's feeling much better!" The family smiles. Astell cheers and jumps in the air. Frisk looks worried. "Well, you two better get to school." She says. "You might be late for your important exam."

"Oh!" Frisk gasps. "Az! Let's go!" She drags Asriel away. Toriel gently laughs. She, Astell and Kris walks into her school.

After the exam...

"Geeze." Asriel holds his head. "I think I died in that."

"I think I did pretty good!" Frisk holds her books happily.

"That's because you're advanced and I'm barely scoring a B!" Asriel tells her.

"Come on, Az." Frisk takes his hand. "Let's go to Bio."

"Fine." Asriel shuffles behind her. They enter the room.

"Oh! Asriel and Frisk!" Alphys calls to them. "Come sit down!" They sit down. "Ok. I'm gonna mark the roll." She goes to her desk to find the roll. "Oh! Here it is!" She takes a pen and the roll. "Ok. Henry?" She calls out. A boy puts his hand up. "Poppy?" A red-haired girl puts her hand up.

After the roll is finished...

"Ok, now that the roll is finished, I'm gonna set the assignment." Alphys writes on the blackboard. It reads:

"Research the life cycle on a flower."

"Uh..." Asriel put his hand up. "Does it have to be specific?"

"No." Alphys replies. "And on that account, does anyone else have any questions?" Silence. Someone puts their hand up. "Yes, Natalie?"

"Is it for homework also?" Natalie asks.

"Yep." Alphys walks over to her desk and sits down. "You guys can start now."

After class...

Frisk walks out of the classroom to talk with Alphys while Asriel finishes up his research. "Frisk, did you hear about the new season of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?" Alphys says excitedly. "I can't wait for it! Even if Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 was really bad." She looks at Frisk.

"Alphys, uh... I got some other anime we can watch?" Frisk replies nervously. "You know, like SAO or Mermaid Melody."

"Sure!" Alphys turns on her phone. "What time?"

"Maybe...ten, on a Sunday." Frisk looks at her phone calendar. "Your place."

"Alright!" Alphys turns off her phone. "If there's any problem, contact me." Alphys waves and walks away. "Bye!" Frisk waves goodbye, smiling.

"Wow." Asriel walks out of the classroom. "Who knew that studying lisianthus was so hard." He walks to Frisk. "What's yours?"

"Lilium auratum." Frisk says. "Let's go to lunch." They walk to the cafeteria. They grab a tray each. They get their food.

"Hey Frisk?" Asriel asks as they walk towards their table. "What were you talking about with Alphys?"

"Just anime." Frisk sits down. "Going to her place."

"What kind?" Asriel picks up his fork. "I bet it's-" His phone beeps. "Sorry, Frisk, just gimme a sec." He picks up his phone and looks at it. He puts it down and sighs. "Frisk," He looks her in the eye. "What do you have to tell me?"

"What?" She puts up her hands defensively. "I don't have anything to tell you." She looks at him nervously. He raises a eyebrow. Frisk puts down her hands and sighs.

"Fine." She looks down. "But you're not gonna like it."

"Okay." Asriel leans forward. "What do you need to tell me?" Frisk looks up.

"My real parents found me." Frisk says.

"And?" Asriel questions.

"They want me to live in their house." Frisk answers, annoyed.

"Really?" Asriel says. "I mean, couldn't we reason with them?" Frisk looks away.

"Can we not talk about this?" Frisk says. "Please?" She looks up.

"Sure." Asriel looks at her with concern.

After school...

Asriel and Frisk walks out of the building, talking. Suddenly, they are interrupted by a voice. "heya kid." Sans walks up to them.

"Sans!" Frisk smiles. "Where's Papyrus?"

"at the hospital with your family." Sans says. "visiting chara. they told me to get you."

"Okay, you got us." Asriel looks at him. "Now what do you do?"

"shortcuts." Sans sticks out his hand. "ready?" They put their hands on his. "guess you are." They disappear.

At the hospital...

They reappear. "Ahhhh!" Asriel falls down. "Sans!"

"sorry kid." Sans waves to something behind them. "but i think you might want to talk to someone else."

"Who-" Asriel turns around and he pales. He slowly stands up. "Chara?" He looks at his brother lying there on a bed. "Chara!" He runs to him and hugs him.

"Hi, Azzy." Chara's voice was soft. He turns to look at Frisk. "Hi, Frisk." Frisk waves back, smiling. Asriel releases his embrace and wipes his eyes.

"Hey, Chara." His voice was cracking. Toriel walks in with Asgore, Kris and Astell.

"My child." Toriel looks at her sons looking up at her. Tears spring to her eyes.

"Chara." Asgore smiles. Astell merely waves with Kris, clearly confused.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Chara smiles and looks at them. He looks at Astell and Kris. " Who's these guys?"

"Oh! This is Astell and Kris, your sister and brother." Toriel introduced them. "Astell, Kris, this is your older brother, Chara."

"We have another brother?" Kris looks up at his mother. "Gee, our family's big."

"HUMAN FRISK?" Papyrus walks in. "OTHER HUMAN?" Frisk waves. Chara waves too.

"hey bro." Sans turns around. "whats up?" Before Papyrus can answer, another skeleton walks in. "hey doc." The skeleton looks up, smiles briefly at Sans and looks back to the papers in her arms.

"Your son is getting stronger, ma'am." The doctor speaks to Toriel.

"Dr. Core?" Toriel asks. "May I ask a question?"

"Yes." Dr. Core looks back to her papers. "Go ahead."

"Can my son walk to places?" Toriel asks hopefully.

"Well, he can walk." The doctor looks at her. "But he has to stay in the hospital for a few more months."

"Oh." Toriel looks down, disappointed.

"But I can fix a connection to you and him." Dr. Core suggests.

"Oh, yes!" Toriel's eyes light up. "Thank you, Dr. Core.

"No worries." The doctor smiles. "I'll send a device which will enable the connection to you this evening." She looks at the clock. "At approximately...6:40."

"Oh, thank you." Toriel smiles. Dr. Core merely smiles and exits the room.

"im gonna talk to the doc for a sec, k?" Sans walks out too.

After a few hours...

One by one, the people in the room left. Frisk was the last one.

"Bye Chara." Frisk closes the door softly. She takes her coat and walks out of the hospital. She walks home. She sees a girl with blood-red hair approaching her. Soon the girl was right in front of her. "Uh, hi?" Frisk says. The girl sticks out her hand. "Oh! Well, hi!" Frisk reaches out for her hand. "I'm F-" She stops, images flashing in her brain. She looks at the girl with wide eyes. "W-who are you?" The girl speaks.

"I'm Clara."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo, readers! Here is the third chapter! Sorry it took so long. I got tests and stuff. Sorry if cringe. Please listen to His Theme sung by hikaru station, a great singer, while reading this. You might want to put it on loop. Enjoy!**

* * *

Frisk slumps to the ground, asleep. Clara sighs. She picks Frisk up and puts her on a bench. "Rosie?" She looks around.

"I'm here, big sister!" A rose pops out of the ground.

"Thank goodness." Clara smiles at the rose. "Anyway, when do you think she'll wake up?"

"Um, now?" Rosie looks at Frisk, expectantly. Clara pulls up a transparent red slate. She taps on it a few times.

"There." Clara looks down at Frisk and the red slate disappears. "All ready."

Frisk opens her eyes.

"What happened?" She lifts herself from the bench. She sees Clara and Rosie. "Who are you? And is that Flowey?"

"Calm down." Clara smiles. "Remember me?"

"Uh, who are you?" Frisk asks.

"Your old friend, Clara." Clara says. "Before your fall."

"Oh." Frisk sits up. "What are you doing here, Clara?"

"Uh, I just got a job here." Clara looks away. "And when I saw you, I hoped that you'll let my rent your place?"

"Oh." Frisk smiles. "Let's see if my mum agrees with it. My foster mum." Frisk nervously laughs and looks away.

Frisk begins to walk away, gesturing Clara to follow her.

"Hey! Frisk!" Clara lets Rosie to grasp onto her arm with his vines.

"Yeah?" Frisk turns around.

"Mind if my little brother comes too?" Clara points to Rosie. "I mean technically he's not my brother but I just found one day and took him with me."

"Why not?" Frisk waits for Clara to catch up. "What's his name?"

"Rosie. Rosie the rose." Clara says as she follows Frisk.

* * *

Frisk opens the door to her house. A chorus of shouts fills the silent air. "What's this?" Frisk smiles.

"I told everyone that you are leaving, Frisk." Toriel smiles at her.

"And we went to prepare stuff while you were with Chara." Asriel pops his head out of the crowd.

"YES, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS MADE YOU A SPECIAL FAREWELL SPAGHETTI." Papyrus presents his dish.

"yea, we had a great time doing all of this." Sans grins. "a sansational time." Frisk muffles a giggle. Papyrus glares at his brother.

"We also called your parents over." Asgore smiles. "They'll pick you up afterwards."

"Hey." Clara shows her face.

"Who are you, may I ask?" Toriel questions.

"I'm her old friend." Clara quickly pulls up her slate and starts typing on it. "Before she fell."

"AH." Papyrus smiles. "HUMAN FRISK HAS A FRIEND."

"Come in." Toriel welcomes her.

"Thanks!" Clara steps in with Frisk. The red slate disappears. "Do you have a flowerpot?"

"Why are yo-" Asriel begins to ask. He sees Rosie. "A-a flower?"

"He's her little brother, Azzy!" Frisk rushes to defend her.

"O-Oh." Asriel sits down, a little shocked.

"I have some flowerpots outside." Toriel leads Clara to the backdoor. "You are welcome to use them."

"Thank you so much, Toriel." Clara smiles with difficulty. She quickly goes outside. She breathes in the cool night air.

"Are you okay, Clara?" Rosie asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, little bro." Clara holds her head. "Just a headache." She grabs a flowerpot and fills it with soil. "Here, get in." Rosie carefully lets go of Clara's arm and somehow gets into the pot.

"Comfortable?" Clara asks.

"A little stuffy." Rosie moves a bit. "But okay." Clara smiles at Rosie. She picks him up and goes back in.

"So will you let her?" Frisk begs Toriel.

"Of course!" Toriel smiles. "She is your old friend, is she not?" She notices Clara and Rosie.

"Hey." Clara gives a little wave. Her head throbs painfully.

"Clara!" Frisk walks over to her. "I just told Toriel about your rent."

"It may be better if you didn't pay us to stay here." Toriel explains. "After all, you are Frisk's friend."

"No, no." Clara says. "I'm gonna use your things and I'm not family. It's better if I do pay." She smiles.

"Oh." Toriel looks away. "If you insist." She walks away.

"hey." Sans appears in front of Clara. He turns to her. "im sans. sans the skeleton."

Clara's eyes grows wide and she falls. Frisk catches Rosie.

"Clara!" Frisk's voice fades away. "Wake up!"

* * *

 _She stood in front of the skeleton, tears rolling down her cheeks. A bone comes flying towards her. She doesn't dodge. She falls. The soul breaks._

* * *

"Ah!" Clara sits up suddenly. "What happened?" She touches the side of her face. Good, her hair is still covering her left eye.

"YOU FELL ON THE GROUND, HUMAN." Papyrus explains. "HUMAN FRISK TRIED TO WAKE YOU UP. BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS CARRIED YOU AND PUT YOU GENTLY ON THIS COUCH."

"Oh thanks, Papyrus." Her mind continues throbbing. Her eyes grow wide at her mistake.

"HMM?" Papyrus turns to Clara. "THE HUMAN KNOWS WHO THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS?"

"yeah bro." Sans walks in. "course she does. you're the coolest."

"Sans, right?" Clara asks the skeleton. Her head throbs harder.

"yep." Sans grins.

"Clara!" Frisk runs in with Rosie. "Are you okay?"

"Big sis!" Rosie looks at Clara, almost crying.

"Rosie!" Clara takes Rosie. "I'm fine." Clara looks at Frisk. "I'm doing okay."

"My child!" Toriel steps towards Clara. "Are you feeling okay? Are you ill?"

"Nah, I'm-" Clara looks at what Toriel is holding in her paws. One word echos in her throbbing head. "Pie." Clara whispers.

"Yes." Toriel sets it on the table. "Everyone may take a slice."

Undyne walks up to Frisk and picks her up. Why? Because she can.

"What's up, punk?" Undyne grins and ruffles Frisk's hair.

"Undyne!" Frisk laughs while she tries to get out of Undyne's iron grip.

"H-hey." Alphys follows Undyne. "I-I came t-too."

"Alphys!" Frisk waves. "Where's Mettaton?"

"Here I am, darling!" A leg comes out of nowhere.

"Hi." Clara waves at everyone surrounding her. Everyone turns to look at her.

"Hi!" Undyne puts Frisk down. "I'm Undyne, Frisk's friend."

"A-and I'm Alphys." Alphys smiles nervously.

"My name is Clara." Clara introduces herself. "An old friend of Frisk's. Before she fell."

Most of the monsters in the room introduces themselves to Clara. She knew all of them already. Her head was screaming with pain.

* * *

Astell and Kris ran around chasing each other and having fun. They took Rosie with them. Asgore and Toriel is talking to Frisk's parents. Frisk is having fun with her friends. Chara speaks to them through a tablet that Dr Core had sent. Clara is just sitting there, watching them.

"Hey." Asriel sits next to her. "How's everything going?"

"Fine." Clara looks away. "You're Asriel, right?"

"Yep." Asriel leans back. "Anyway, what's up with your left eye?"

"What do you mean?" Clara looks at him strangely.

"Can't you show it?" Asriel asks. "And what's those black lines running down from under it?"

Clara says nothing. She looks at the floor.

"I hit a hard topic." Asriel backs off. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Clara smiles at Frisk in the distance. "Also, your mom's pie is great." A slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie sits on her lap.

"Yeah, of course it is!" Asriel smiles. "But her snail pie is great too."

"Snail pie?" Clara looks at him, confused. "That sound awfully...bad for human consumption."

"Uh..." Asriel laughs nervously. "Not really."

"Hey! Punk!" Undyne's voice runs to their ears. "Wanna join?" She's carrying Frisk, Alphys, Sans, Papyus, MK, Toby Fox(As Annoying Dog of course) and etc.

"Uh." Asriel is clearly thinks that's weird. "No thanks?"

"Oh well!"

"I'm gonna talk to Toriel." Clara stands up.

"See ya." Asriel waves.

* * *

The guests had left. Frisk's mother came. Toriel is packing up.

"So, where is your husband?" Toriel asks.

"He's working." Frisk's mother says. "How's Frisk?"

"She is a great ambassador as well as a wonderful student!" Toriel smiles.

"I see." Frisk's mother says, a hint of surprise in her voice. "An ambassador to whom?"

"The monsters." Toriel sets a stack of multi-colored cups on the counter. "She freed us all."

"For that I am proud of her." Frisk's mother smiles.

* * *

Toriel and Frisk's mother has finished packing up. Frisk, Asriel, Clara, Rosie and Chara (on the tablet) burst open Asriel's room door, laughing. They walk down the stairs. Frisk notices her mother. Astell and Kris walk into the room as well, talking.

"Mom?" Frisk asks.

"Hello, sweetie." Frisk's mother smiles, almost crying.

"Mom!" Frisk flings herself to her mother's arms.

"Who are your friends?" Frisk's mother asks.

"This is Asriel, Clara, Rosie, Astell, Kris and Chara's on the tablet." Frisk explains.

"Well, its very nice to meet you all." Frisk's mother smiles. "But I'm afraid we must go now."

"Of course." Asgore walks in.

"You are Asgore, correct?" Frisk's mother asks.

"Yes." Asgore smiles.

"Frisk, please go get your things." Frisk's mother says.

"Okay!" Frisk runs upstairs.

* * *

"Well, goodbye!" Frisk's mother walks out the door.

"We'll visit!" Frisk calls out as she goes into her mother's car.

"We'll miss you!"


	4. OCs

So I was thinking... I'm gonna put out some more characters. But I want you guys to give me some OCs. Mainly cause I want to see your OCs. They can be a human or a monster. Here's the sheet!

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Soul (Only for human characters):**

 **Type (Monsters):**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Hobbies (Optional):**

 **History (Optional):**

 **Other (Optional):**

* * *

PM me to send in OCs and I will PM you if your OC is accepted. So please send in your OCs!

* * *

 _PS I posted this on my profile but no one's gonna see it. So please do send in OCs. Bye._


	5. Chapter 4

"I am enrolling you in Frisk and Asriel's high school," Toriel places a slice of pie on in front of Clara. "You are starting tomorrow,"

"Okay," Clara takes a bite. "Where is it?"

"Well-" Toriel starts.

"Just follow me," Asriel cuts in. (Was too lazy to explain)

"Okay," Clara takes another bite.

"Mommy!" Astell runs in.

"What is it, my child?" Toriel picks her up.

"Kris fell down!" Astell says, worried.

"Oh!" Toriel runs out of the room, carrying Astell. Clara and Asriel watch.

"Where's your..." Asriel turns to her. "Brother?"

"Outside," Clara finishes the slice. "Getting some sunlight,"

"Oh," Asriel looks away. Silence fills the air.

"Well," Clara stands up. "Going to my room," She walks out of the room and up the stairs. Asriel goes into the kitchen to get more pie.

* * *

Once in her room, Clara pulls up the transparent red slate. She taps on it and a glitchy portal opens up. She scans the room, and disappears inside the portal.

* * *

"Hey there, G," Clara says as she walks towards the figure in a black lab coat. He turns around, facing her. He had cracks in his skull, one going form his right eye and one heading down his left eye.

"Clara, are you sure you want to stay?" He asks. "It may cause some...errors in certain universes," He looks at her left eye, hidden by blood-red hair. "This one contains great levels of determination,"

"It's fine," Clara reassures him. "They probably won't find out,"

"But your soul..." He starts.

"I know about my soul, G," Clara says. "I know that it's unstable," She looks down. "It's just...I've never stayed long enough in a universe to be with my friends again,"

Silence fills the room. The figure speaks again. "Contact me if you are having problems," He resumes his work.

"Well," Clara opens the portal again. "See ya, G," She steps into it.

* * *

"Students, this is Clara," The teacher gestures to Clara. "Please tell us a bit about yourself,"

"I just moved here a few days ago, and I think I'll enjoy my time here," Clara smiles.

"Thank you, please sit next to Finn," The teacher points to a desk next to a boy with light brown hair and green eyes.

Clara walks and sits down at the desk.

"Who will like to show Clara around?" The teacher asks. Finn puts his hand up. "Nobody else?" The teacher looks at his students. "How about you, Cadence?" He looks at a girl sitting at the front. She had blond hair and blue eyes that'll probably kill someone soon. She just nods. "Okay, Finn, Cadence, you two are to show Clara around now, alright?"

"Yes, Mr Russell," They say in unison.

* * *

"This is the cafeteria," Cadence sweeps her hand across the vast room, littered with tables and chairs. "Where you come and eat," She adds.

"Okay," Clara just stares at the room.

"Are you okay?" Finn stares at her red eye. Clara just stares back with intensity. He backs off. "Sorry?" He attempts a smile.

The bell rings.

"Well, that's the end of our tour," Cadence starts to leave. "Come on, Finn, let's go,"

"Bye!" He runs to Cadence.

"Hey, Cadence! Finn!" A boy with dark brown hair and amberish gold eyes runs to them. A girl with long black hair, purple-grey eyes and black glasses follows him.

"Jackson?" Finn questions. He blushes as soon as he sees the girl with the glasses. "Hey, Willow,"

"Hi," Willow simply says.

"Hey, Jackson," Cadence says. She nods at Willow.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asks. He looks behind them. "Who's that?"

"Meet Clara," Cadence gestures to her. "She's the new student,"

"Hey," Clara waves.

"The teacher assigned us to show her around!" Finn jumps in.

"You volunteered," Cadence points to Finn. "He asked me to do it,"

"Calm down," Willow says, writing in her grey notebook.

"So, coming?" Jackson points behind him. "Arista and Adam are waiting for us in the hallway,"

"Then walk over here?" Cadence glares. "Yeah, no," She crosses her arms.

"The school council president wants us," Willow says, her head still in the notebook.

"The school council president?!" Cadence turns her neck so fast that it's a blur. "Then we better go!" She runs off.

"The president wants you too, I think," Jackson says to Clara. "Better come," He rushes after Cadence with Willow trailing after him, her notebook and pencil under her arm.

"Guys!" Finn chases. "Wait for me!"

Clara shrugs and walks to their destination.

* * *

"This is the student council room?" Clara stops at the door.

"Y-yeah," Finn catches to her, panting.

"Dude, you okay?" Clara looks at him, slightly worried.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Finn manages to stand.

"Okay, dude," Clara opens the door and she and Finn walk in. The others were talking to a girl.

"Frisk?" Clara is taken aback.

"Clara?" Frisk peers over the others. "Hey!" She waves.

"You know the student council president?!" Finn turns to Clara.

"Yeah," Clara looks away.

"So, can I ask you guys a favor?" Frisk turns to the group. "So, the headmaster asked me to take some students and bring them to the local park." She explains. "To take some photos for a project," She looks at them, one by one. "So, up for it?"

Arista nods her head, gripping on her teal dress.

"Okay," Willow says, writing in her notebook again.

"Yeah!" Jackson and Adam yell.

"Sure," Cadence says.

"Alright," Finn smiles.

"Thanks guys!" Frisk smiles. "After school?" They all nod.

"Clara?" Frisk turns to her friend.

"I'll come," Clara simply says.

"Great!" Frisk walks out of the room. "See you all then!" Clara follows her.

* * *

"Hey Az," Asriel turns around. "Frisk!" He hugs her.

"Gee, you two really 'mist' each other," Clara jokes.

The hall was covered in mist for a upcoming dance. Asriel and Frisk stare at her.

"Have you been hanging out with Sans?" Frisk says.

"Oh, I 'fog'got," Clara laughs.

"Clara!" Asriel yells at her.

"Yo, take a chill pill," A dragon with black headphones walks up to them. Napstablook floats behind her.

"Frisk, how are we doin on this super rad day?" She puts her arm around Frisk.

"Great?" Frisk answers.

"I believe we've never met," She walks to Clara. "I'm Wyvmix, your your friendly neighbrohood DJ," She points to Napstablook. "And this is my radical head ghost DJ, Blook," She continues. "But 'course, we're on the same groovy job for Met," She goes to him. "Right?"

"yeah..." Napstablook looks at the floor. "oh...hi frisk..."

"Hi!" She waves.

Clara looks at the dragon in annoyance. She reminded her of someone she couldn't bear.

"Let's just go," Clara pushes Asriel and Frisk out the door.

"Bye!" Frisk calls out.

"See ya," Asriel waves.

"Bye Napstablook," Clara says.

"she knows my full name?" Napstablook looks at the goat monster and the two humans leaving.

"'Course she does Blook," Wyvmix looks through some music. "Who wouldn't know such a radical ghost like you?"

* * *

"So, you guys have your cameras?" Frisk asks.

"Yep!" Jackson and Adam chirp.

Cadence holds up her camera, rolling her eyes. She glimpses Adam. He looked so stupid. Yet, a slight blush appears on her peach cheeks.

Willow points to a camera next on her. She was sitting on a bench near them.

"So beautiful," Arista stares at the enchanting beauty of the greenery. She snaps out of her daydream. "I-I mean yes!"

Finn just nods, interest sparking in his bright green eyes.

"Yeah," Clara looks at the trees. She had a feeling.

"Let's start-" Frisk was cut off by a bone flying towards her. She ducks. "What the-"

"Guess you found some friends," A voice appears.

"Sans?" Frisk faces the direction the voice came from.

"Frisk, don't-" Clara starts. A blaster appears. "Everyone, duck!" The blaster fires. Willow was a bit slow. The shot struck damage on her. She falls to the ground.

"Willow!" Jackson goes to his little sister. Finn rummages in his medicine bag.

"If you're gonna damage their health, why not come out already?" Clara asks. "Geez,"

A short skeleton steps out of the shadows. He looked like Sans but had a dusty-looking white hoodie and black sneakers. His pupils were blue and white.

"Guys," Clara looks back at them. "Go now," She says with difficulty. Her soul was trembling.

"Clara," Frisk reaches out. A bone shoots up in between them.

"Go," Clara says, dodging bones.

Jackson piggybacks Willow after Finn bandages her wound.

"I think we might have to go," Adam watches as a bone barrier forms.

"Let's go!" Cadence grabs Arista. They head towards the exit. "Guys! Come on!" She calls back. "We need to get Willow home and get the police!"

"Okay!" Finn runs after them, wanting to get away from the fight.

Adam and Jackson, with Willow on his shoulders, follow them.

Frisk bites her lip and walks away. She glances back. Her eyes widen. Clara grips a red knife. She dodges the bones and blasters skillfully, like she has seen this attacks. Frisk runs after the others.

"Now, DT," Clara smiles as she holds up her knife. "What did I tell you about going into universes other than your own?"

* * *

 **Special Thanks to these people!**

 **Wyvmix-Plutodragon (I don't know if this person has a profile yet so maybe search them? If you still don't have one, Plutodragon, please get one. You don't have to get one tho.)**

 **Arista, Jackson, Finn, Cadence, Adam, Willow-NinjaTaleFan19 (Go follow her and read her stories, they're great! Also follow her on Wattpad too. Same username!)**

 **Thank you all for the people who actually voted on my poll(like lol only two people) so I'll do both the milestone chapter and Clara's backstory. If you don't understand, go check out my forum or my profile.**

 **Forum link:** myforums/Undertalestories911/11241025/

 **Profile link:** u/11241025/

 **See ya in another chapter or story!**

 **-Story(Cringy nickname a friend gave me)**


	6. Milestone Chapter!

"It's sounds like it came from over here..." A distant voice sounds. "Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you..." A goat monster child comes up to the human lying on the patch of golden flowers. "Are you okay?" He asks the human. "Here, get up..." He pulls the human child up. "What's your name?" He asks. The human mutters something. "Chara, huh?" He smiles. "That's a nice name," He introduces himself. "My name is Asriel," Chara smiles.

"Asriel?" Another goat monster rushes in. She gasps at the sight of Chara. "Asriel...get away from the child,"

"Mom," Asriel tries to explain.

"No, Asriel," She hurries up to him. "What if your father caught you-"

"Is that a human?" A deep voice asks.

They all freeze.

"Toriel, Asriel," Another goat monster stares at the child. "Step away from the child,"

"Asgore," Toriel pleads. "Don't do this to an innocent child, please,"

"Step away!" He roars. He turns to his son. "Did you help them?"

Asriel stays silent. "Yeah, Dad," He nods. "I did,"

"Guards, take the enemy and the traitor away," Asgore quietly says.

Two monsters dressed in armor come in and takes Asriel and Chara.

"No," Tears were streaming down Toriel's face. "Please, Asgore! Don't take him away!"

"He is a traitor, Toriel," The king walks away. He left his wife weeping with grief.

* * *

A figure in a hooded robe watches as the prince 'falls'. The human child fell with him. As his dust spills across the garden of golden flowers, they bolt away, their face grief-stricken. Before the king could grab the soul of the human child, it fades away. He merely leaves the garden, his head bowed. The hooded figure silently steps to the child's body. They take it away. The dust drifts away. And at the very start, it lands on a golden flower. The flower rises its head.

"Where am I?" It asks itself. "Chara?

* * *

 **This is the shortest thing I've ever written. I'm ashamed of myself. Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

 **Thank you, my Wattpad friends, for 15 followers! You're all beautiful people for helping me! Thank you a million times! Thank you, my friends, for just reading my stories! I'm sorry for making such bad stories. You guys are the coolesttttttt. Thank you, people who sent me OCs, you guys are helping so much! And thank you NinjaTaleFan19! You're like my best friend! I couldn't have done all of this without your help and support! You also gave me a nickname that doesn't sound cringy! So I owe you so much! And finally, everyone else who has just read my stories! Thank you all! Bye!**

 **-Clara(Ninja gave me that nickname)**

 **PS My back hurts**


	7. Chapter 5

The skeleton sends out a bunch of bones, all different colors, adding the gaster blasters afterwards. With one swipe of her knife, Clara destroys every single bone and dodges the blasts. She runs at the skeleton, her knife's color changing to cyan. He dodges it. "Gotta try harder than that, kiddo," His grins grows wider. Clara grits her teeth, her knife's color changing to purple. Suddenly, instead of DT, she sees Papyrus, his arms outstretched. Her eyes grow wide. She snaps back into reality, just as a blue bone passes through her. Clara narrows her eyes at the skeleton, and lunges.

* * *

"Hey, everything alright?" Asriel runs to them.

Frisk turns and hugs him. "Uh, Frisk?"

"Hey, let's go!" Jackson shouts. "My sister is hurt, remember?"

"You guys go," Frisk mumbles.

Jackson takes the chance to run to the nearest doctor, everyone else trailing after him.

"Um..." Asriel blushes as Frisk squeezes tighter. Frisk breaks the embrace.

"I'm fine," Frisk smiles. "Just needed some assurance," She looks at Asriel worriedly. "You're all red! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Asriel looks away.

"Hey Asriel,"

"Yeah?" He looks back at her.

"You know, I think that we better head back to the park,"

"Uh, why?"

"Long story," Frisk grabs his hand and rushes off.

* * *

"Determination," Clara grips her knife tight as ever. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, just looking for the human who killed everyone multiple times," Determination replies.

"...you killed me, hundreds, thousands of times," Tears start to fall. "And you say that killing is a sin,"

"It was to save him," Sans tries to remember his name, the skeleton he cared so much for.

"Well, is he here now?!" Clara yells. "He doesn't even exist anymore!"

"Even if he's not here, at least he doesn't have to have his dust on your hands,"

"I SPARED HIM, I'VE NEVER KILLED HIM!" Clara screams. In an instant, she is lifted and smashed onto the ground.

"Dirty liar," He murmurs. He summons gaster blasters, surrounding Clara's limp body.

"Hey!" A voice yells. The skeleton turns around. Fire magic start to rain around him. He summons a gaster blaster to avoid getting hit. He turns to Clara once more, but now the gaster blasters are gone and she's running to a gap in the bone barrier. Sans looks at the nearly broken gaster blaster above his head as the fire rain grows heavier. He grits his teeth and sends a bone flying to Clara before teleporting away.

She's almost there. Then, the bone hits her. Right at her soul. She falls to her knees. With trembling hands, she pulls out the bone and the wound heals almost instantly. She collapses. "Clara!" Frisk runs to her friend. Asriel follows. Just at that moment, Frisk's phone rings. She puts the phone to her ear. "I'm at the park. Sorry, Finn, but I just had a feeling," Her face lightens. "Oh, that's great! Well, bye," Frisk places the phone back in her pocket. She looks back at her friend. "It's getting late," Asriel looks at the sky. "Can I stay at Toriel's?" Frisk asks Asriel as she pulls Clara up.

"Let me ask," Asriel calls his mother. "Hey, can Frisk stay over? Thanks," He turns back to Frisk. "Yeah, she's driving us back,"

"How-"

"Told her beforehand,"

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay," Frisk thanks both Toriel and Asgore.

"It's no problem, Frisk," Asgore warmly smiles.

"Would you and Asriel like to sleep in the living room?" Toriel asks. "There isn't enough room for both of you in Asriel's room and Clara needs some peace and quiet,"

"Sure!"

"'Kay," Asriel finishes his slice of pie.

"Alright, I will get the sleeping bags," Toriel walks away.

"There are in the basement, correct?" Asgore follows her.

"So, how's your parents?" Asriel places the empty plate on the coffee table.

"Well, my mom and dad kinda...divorced," Frisk looks down at the rug, tracing the pattern with her toe. "Arguing over the...monsters,"

"Oh. Sorry for asking,"

"It's fine," Frisk pulls out her phone and scrolls through the messages. Her fingers tap the screen.

"Who?"

"Mom,"

"Okay,"

"I have the bags!" Toriel walks in, holding blue and green sleeping bags. She places them on the ground. "Frisk, your things are in Clara's room, please not wake her up. Asriel, go wash that dirty plate!"

* * *

"Why is it so cold..." Frisk curls for warmth.

"What's wrong? It's perfectly warm,"

"You," Frisk turns around and narrows her eyes at Asriel.

"Huh? Wha-Frisk?!" Frisk climbs into his sleeping bag and hugs his fur.

"Knew it, your fur is so warm," Frisk mumbles.

Asriel blushes red underneath his white fur. Soon Frisk is sound asleep. He hesitates, and kisses her on top of her head. He closes his eyes and drift off.

* * *

"Hey wake up, lovebirds," A voice above them says. Asriel and Frisk snap their eyes open and looks up. It's Clara, with bags under her eyes(I don't know?).

"W-We're not lovebirds," Frisk quickly slips out of Asriel's sleeping bag.

"Yeah," Asriel gets up. He realizes something. He turns to Clara. "Oh, god, your voice,"

"I'm fine," Clara looks away.

"I'm so writing fanfiction," Alphys walks in with a cup of tea.

"Alphys?!" Frisk blushes. "Y-You saw-"

"Get out so Frisk can change," Asriel pushes them out. He goes out and closes the door.

"Thanks," Frisk thanks him. She quickly changes out of her stripy pajamas into her sweater. She walks out of the room and sees Asriel(dressed) reading and eating an omelette. "Hey," She sits down next to him.

"Hey," He focuses on the book. Frisk gets up and bumps into Alphys.

"Sorry," Frisk apologizes.

"It's oka-" Alphys gets interrupted.

"Dr. Alphys?" A skeleton walks in. "Are you ready to start the examination?"

"O-Oh, yes Core," Alphys trips over her words. "I-I mean Doctor,"

"Frisk, please come with us to your friend," Dr. Core leads Frisk up to the room where Clara is resting.

"Is she still sleeping?" Frisk asks.

"Yes," Dr. Core enters the room. She places her bag down on the table and opens it.

"Why do you need me?" Frisk closes the door.

"T-To you know," Alphys stutters. "Answer q-questions?"

"Ah, here it is," Core lifts up a device out of the bag.

"heya," Sans magically appears.

"S-Sans!" Alphys jumps.

"sorry, Al," Sans grins. "so, Doc, what's wrong?"

"Just a soul check up on Clara," The skeleton turns on the device.

"alright,"

Core places the device right above Clara's chest. Almost instantly, the device began scanning Clara's soul. It shows the results and it horrifies Core. "Alphys, have you seen a soul like this?" Core shows the results.

"I-I've never s-seen a soul in such a b-bad condition," Alphys studies the soul's image.

"lemme see," Sans takes it. His grins fades.

"Sans?" Frisk peeks over his shoulder. "W-What is that?"

"her soul is so..." Sans quietly speaks. "broken,"

The soul was red, like Frisk's. There was a jagged hole in the middle, cracks almost reaching the edges of the soul. It seemed drained of determination, yet it was still full of it. A small part was crumbling away.

"F-Frisk," Alphys turns to her. "W-What happened e-earlier?"

"Clara was..." Frisk stutters.

"Take a deep breath and tell us from the beginning to the end, alright?" Core looks at Frisk, her eyes calm.

"I needed a couple of kids to help me with a project and we all agreed to go to the park," Frisk starts. "And while we did that, a skeleton that looked a lot like Sans," Sans lowers his head. "He...He attacked us. Clara told us all to run and we did. Afterwards, I went back to the park and Clara just collapsed onto the ground," Frisk finishes.

"Well, do you know the name of that skeleton?" Core asks, taking out a notebook.

"No, I don't," Frisk answers.

"Name me the others' names please," Core writes.

"I-I can just call them to come here!" Frisk insists.

"Alright," Core closes the notebook. "I'll come back tomorrow," She packs away her equipment.

They all walk out of the room and down the stairs in silence. "Hey, everything okay?" Asriel goes to Frisk. She hugs him tightly. Alphys waves goodbye and walks back to her home.

"hey, Doc?" Sans calls for Core. "can i talk to ya for a sec?"

"Of course, Sans," Core follows him outside the house.

"frisk said that they were attacked by a skeleton that looked like me, right?" Sans stares at the ground.

"Yes," Core answers.

"i got some info about something like that," Sans looks at Core. "multiple versions of me and everyone else who existed. not sure if it's true tho,"

"Thank you for telling me, Sans," Core speaks. "I'll meet you in my office at Maple University of Magic and Philosophy, alright?" She smiles.

"sure," Sans's grin returns.

* * *

"Sis, wake up!" Rosie's vines lightly tugs at Clara's hair. "Come on! The man wants to speak to you!" He sighs. "Clara, can you at least move a little bit? Sis?" He gets worried. "Big sis?" Tears start forming. "No! Her soul hasn't broke, she must be alive," He shakes his head. "Well, he's going to be really mad if-I know what to do now!" He grabs a piece of paper and a pencil and starts writing.

* * *

Papyrus hums to himself as he walks home from the store. A skeleton passes him. "SANS?" The skeleton turns around.

"Uh..." He backs away.

"SANS, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Papyrus asks. "SHOULDN'T YOU BE AT TORIEL'S HOME?"

"Tori..." He drifts off. He falls back to earth. "Wait, who are you?"

"SANS, DO NOT PLAY TRICKS ON ME. THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL NOT BE FOOLED BY YOUR FOOLISH JOKES," He strikes a pose.

"Papyrus? I don't know anyone called Papyrus," The skeleton puts up his hands.

"SANS, STOP IT,"

"No, seriously, I don't know who you are,"

"SANS, I AM YOUR BROTHER, PLEASE STOP,"

"Brother? I don't have one,"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? OF COURS-"

"pap?" Papyrus turns around.

"SANS?" Papyrus takes a long look at Sans and then turns back. "HOW-"

"pap, who were you talking to?"

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU, BUT YOU WERE WEARING DIFFERENT CLOTHES," Papyrus turns back to his brother.

"what? pap, are you sure about that?"

"OF COURSE, YOU KEPT SAYING YOU DIDN'T KNOW ME,"

"wait, what?" Sans realizes something. "hey pap?"

"YES, BROTHER?"

"let's go home for now,"

* * *

"Interesting..." A figure watches through a window. "He is here," "I wonder..." Something flutters. "Hmm?" He sees a piece of paper. He walks over to it and picks it up. "Ah... I need to wait,"

* * *

"Hey, how's it going?" Chara greets Toriel as she walks into the hospital room. "The doctors say I might be able to visit sometime, I'm healing faster than they thought,"

"Ah, that is wonderful, my child," Toriel smiles back. "Do you think will be back by Frisk's birthday?"

"I'm not really sure, Mom,"

"Well, it is only a week away," Toriel looks at the calendar.

"That fast? Oh geez," Chara looks worried. "Maybe?"

"Oh, it is alright, my child," Toriel puts her paw(hand?) on Chara's cheek. "After all, we have this device here," She holds up the communication device.

"Yeah," Chara sadly smiles.


	8. Chapter 6 Prototype

"So, there are other universes other than our own?" Core studies the board, which was covered in notes and information about The Multiverse, timelines, etc.

"that's what i think at least," Sans places down his notebook. "you know something strange happened yesterday,"

"Please tell me what this strange thing is," Core walks to a machine and begins to read the tiny screen on it.

"i saw pap and i think, another skeleton in front of him, and they were talking," Sans looks at the extremely neat desk belonging to Core. A folder labeled 'Timeline results' sits in the middle. "but as i got closer, no one but pap were there," He walks towards it. "pap said that he was talking to me but i was wearing different clothing,"

"Another skeleton?" Core looks up. "But there are no other skeletons,"

"i know," Sans reaches out a hand.

"Maybe it was you but not you?" Core turns from the machine and walks to the board. "Like that Sans was from another universe?"

"possibly," Sans pulls his hand away and looks at Core.

"Like an alternate universe!" Core starts erasing the writing.

"uh, what'cha doing?"

Outside, a skeleton pulls his head from the door just as he sees a bunny assistant approaching. He flees and turns the corner just as she yells out. She looks around the corner and finds no one.

* * *

"Jackson?"

Upon hearing the voice, Jackson lifts his head from the table and looks at his sister's bed. Willow had turned around to look at him. "Willow!" He runs to her side.

"What happened? Where's everyone else?" She starts to sit up.

"A skeleton came out of no-" Jackson begins to explain. Willow's eyes rolls back. "Willow! What's wrong?!" Jackson scrambles to his phone. Quickly pressing numbers, he presses his phone to his ear, wanting for a response. "Hello?!" Pause."My sister, she...something happened to her," Pause. "Yes, come quickly," They end the call. He places the phone on the table. "...Please."

* * *

Adam trudges across the cobblestone pathway to his adoptive parents' house. They owned a fairly spacious, two-storey redbrick house with a nice little vegetable garden. They had sent him a hundred and eight messages and forty calls. He digs in his jacket pocket for his keys as he approaches the dark oak door with a silver doorknob. With barely his keys out of his pockets, his 'mom' slams open the door. "Adam!" She sighs in relief. "Oh, I was so worried. Come in, I'll make dinner soon, let me call your father to let him know that you're safe." She pulls him into the living room. "Go up to your room, clothes are on your bed, but if you prefer to get your own, I won't stop you." She flashes him a quick smile and runs to the living room phone. Adam begins to climb the staircase leading to the bedrooms and the second bathroom. "Adam! Please take a shower!" He opens the door to his room. It was pretty simple with a row of school wrestling trophies and medals. A little wooden one currently sits in one of his secret compartments. He digs in the drawers, wanting a shirt and pants. He settles on a white shirt and blue pants. His hand reaches to turn the doorknob. Hesitating, he looks back at his room. Gritting his teeth, Adam leaves the room.

* * *

She didn't expect they needed her so soon. She had told them, the hospital, that she'll look into mystery injuries for research purposes. A girl had come in, they said, a girl with black hair and purple-gray eyes. She also has glasses, which were off(her brother held them). She turned around the corner. She hoped that she had time to talk to Frisk about the skeleton monster and Clara. The pleasant-looking building came into view. It didn't matter now. She opens the door of her car. She walks towards the doors. A Loox runs to her. "Dr. Core!"

* * *

 **I'm back from the dead! So there's a couple things I need to talk about. The Surface is going to be postponed. It's just that I don't have the motivation to continue this story. And if I'm not motivated, then I can't create quality stories.** **This chapter is a prototype of Chapter 6, which I'm just posting here.** **But, you guys can expect another story. I'm also changing my username to SkyreDreemurr. That's it. Bye.**


End file.
